Five Night's at Freddy's
F''ive Nights at Freddy's'' is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game created by Scott Cawthon. The game centers on a fictional pizza restaurant called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", where the player must act as a night security guard, defending themselves from the malfunctioning animatronic animal characters by tracking their movement through the facility using security cameras. Five Nights at Freddy's was first released on August 8, 2014, on Desura. On August 20, 2014, after it was approved by the service'scrowdsourcing platform Greenlight, Five Nights at Freddy's was also released via Steam. Mobile ports of the game have been released for Android and iOS. Five Nights at Freddy's was the top-selling game on Desura for the week ending August 18, 2014, and the game became the subject of a number of popular "Let's Play" videos on YouTube. Five sequels have been released: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 on November 10, 2014, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on March 2, 2015, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 on July 23, 2015, Five Night's at Freddy's World on February 8, 2016, and Five Night's at Freddy's: Sister Location will be released sometime in Fall. A port of this game for various consoles will be released in the future. Gameplay The player must survive their shift, lasting from midnight to 6:00 a.m. (approximately 8 minutes and 36 seconds of real time, 4 minutes and 30 seconds on the mobile and tablet editions), without being attacked by one of the animatronic animal robots roaming the facility. The player, who sits in an office and is unable to move, is given access to a network of security cameras throughout the facility to track the movement of the animatronic robots. Four of the five characters have distinct movement patterns while the fifth, "Golden Freddy", only appears when certain actions are taken; however, most of the characters' movements take place off-screen. The camera feeds are dimly lit and distorted, one of the rooms only contains an audio feed, and the cameras do not cover certain areas of the building, most notably the two hallways directly to the left and right of the player. The player cannot leave the guard room, but can close the doors to defend themselves, and briefly turn on lights in the hallways to check for animatronics. Use of these actions consume the player's limited electrical power; if the power runs out, the cameras become inoperable, the doors open, and the lights go out, leaving the player with no defense against an attack. Once these things happen, music will play, it will go pitch black, and, if the player is not lucky enough to survive to 6 AM in the meantime, Freddy will jumpscare the player, who then loses the game. The game has five levels comprising five "nights" in the game, which increase in difficulty. Completion of the game unlocks an even more difficult 6th night level, and completion of this level opens up a "Custom Night" level editor where the player can adjust the AI difficulty of the individual characters. Plot The main character, whose name is later revealed to be Mike Schmidt, has started a job working as a night watch security guard at the restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A voicemail message left by Mike's predecessor explains that the animatronic animal characters used at the restaurant, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and the disused Foxy, are able to roam freely around it at night, because if they were left off for too long, their servomotors would lock up. He also adds that the animatronics were no longer allowed to roam freely during the day following an incident referred to as the "Bite of '87", which apparently involved the loss of someone's frontal lobe. The employee warns Mike that if one of the robots encounters a human, they will automatically assume that it is an endoskeleton that is not in costume yet, and "forcefully stuff them" into a spare mechanical Freddy Fazbear costume, killing the person in the process. Newspaper clippings in the background of one of the scenes reveal that the restaurant was site to the disappearances of five children whose bodies were never found, after a man dressed as one of the animatronics lured them into a back room and reportedly murdered them. Later, the restaurant received complaints that the animatronics began to smell foul and became stained with blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth, with one customer comparing them to "reanimated carcasses". It is revealed by Scott Cawthon that the animatronics are haunted, and in later games it is shown that the kids murdered by the man (later nicknamed "the Purple Guy") are possessing the animatronics. After the seventh night, Mike is fired from his job for tampering with the animatronics and odor, and the restaurant is then closed down. Category:Games. Category:Merchandise Category:Meta Stuff